Rugrats: Dreams, Hope and A Future
by A New Republic
Summary: Its been a Year Since 12 Year old Angel Pickles the brother of Tommy and Dil had lost his Memory in a Accident. As he starts remembering his past troubles start striking the gang more than ever. Its up to Him and Tommy to make sure that the group doesn't fall apart Rated T. Note based on some parts of the All grown up Show and I only own Angel and my characters, Please Review :)
1. Nov 3 2009 The Twin Civil War

Chapter I

The Twin Civil War

Angel is sitting out in a field full of flowers right next to a beautiful young girl. He is looking out to the sky smiling while the girl is reading a small book. A Minute later she puts the book away, she places her right hand on the Angel's shoulder and smiles, Angel blushes and closes his eyes.

_The Alarm Clock Rings_

Angel opens his eyes confused and tired, He turns of the alarm clock and realizes that he's in his bed at home. Angel looks at his window across from his bedroom.

"Dang it, another dream about that girl…who could she be?" Angel thought.

He then looked up at the Ceiling.

"It's hard to believe that it's been a year since I lost my memory" Angel Muttered

Angel looked at his clock once again, and then he froze for a second.

"O man, I should get ready for school, don't want Tommy and Dil to get mad at me" Said Angel Quickly.

Angel soon rose out of his bed and took a 5 minute shower, he soon changed and went down stairs to see that Tommy and Dil were already eating their breakfast, and his mom washing the dishes.

"Morning Angel, are you alright? Asked Mrs. Pickle

"I'm ok mom…Just had a weird dream that's all" Replied Angel.

"Oh I see, well breakfast is on the table" Said Mrs. Pickle

"Hey Angel are you ready for the President Fitness Test? Asked Tommy grinning

"I suppose, I hope it isn't that hard" said Angel while eating his cereal.

"O trust me, Mr. Pangborn will make it hard" Said Tommy

As Tommy and Angel were talking Dil spills his cereal in accident, Tommy and Angel stare at him and then looks toward their mom who was burning bright red.

"DIL!" Yelled Mrs. Pickles

"I'll catch up with you two later" yelled out Dil as he left the house running.

"Oh boy he is so busted when he gets home" said tommy laughing.

The two soon reach their school, and enter their science class which they have together along with Kimi, Chuckie, Phil and Lil. Angel was partnered up with Kimi while Chuckie was with Tommy and Phil and Lil together. As the friends were working on their project Phil and Lil got into an argument.

"Look Phil stop being so annoying alright, I'm starting to get sick of it!" Yelled Lil outloud

Angel along with the rest of the class stopped working on their projects to see what was going on.

"Oh no this can't be good" whispered Kimi.

"What's going on with those two?" Angel asked

"Twin trouble that's what" replied Kimi

They stop whispering to look at the twins arguing.

"Look everybody, me and Phil are completely different people, unlike him I don't pick my nose and put it on other people!

Angel and Kimi stared at Phil who turned very Red. He soon asked to be excused and left the classroom.

"Oh dear" whispered Kimi

"This isn't good" said Angel.

_School Bell Rings_

"Well Ill catch up with you later" Said Angel

"Alright have Fun in P.E!" replied Kimi

Angel exits the Science Classroom. He meets up with Tommy and Chuckie in the hallway and enter the locker room discussing the Rising tensions between Phil and Lil.

"Why is Lil really mad at Phil?" Asked Angel

"She says she's sick of Phil acting stupid and being gross around her, saying that it's ruining her reputation." Replied Tommy.

"They been fighting for 2 Days" whispered Chuckie

The Boys change into their P.E cloths and enter the gym. Where they see Mr. Panghorn yelling at kids.

"Hey Angel maybe you can talk them and ease up the tensions, you have some experience on this." Said Tommy

"I don't know, they're literally in a civil war." Replied Angel,

Angel stops and thinks for a minute, he takes a deep breath and gives a small smile.

"Fine I'll try my best" said Angel

"Sweet now all we got to worry about is that President Fitness Test" muttered Angel

"Oh no" whined Chuckie

After an hour of hard gym work and chuckie flooding the gym's bathroom. The 3 Friends walk out of the gym all tired. They head to the school commons where they met up with Kimi and Lil who are eating lunch.

"Hey Lil , I know you and Phil had been angry at each other for the last 2 days but can you both try to relax?" Asked Angel.

"No Angel I can't stop being angry at him, he's literally a freak, I can't believe I lived with that guy for 10 years!" Said Lil Angrily.

"Hey I know he may be a little weird…and gross but still he's your brother." Whispered Angel

"I know…but still he's still a freak!" said Lil Frustrated "Sometimes I wish he wasn't my brother!"

"Lil it doesn't matter, no matter what you guys are family and will always love and protect each other." Replied Angel.

Frustrated and Confused Lil leaves the gang and heads to her class

"Well at least you tried Angel" Said Tommy trying to cheer Angel up

"Yea, well it's almost time for History class." said Angel sadly.

Angel closes his eyes and hopes that the fight between Lil and Phil will end.

"Let's get to class Tommy" said Angel as he opened his eyes

"Right with ya" Replied Tommy

After another hour of class, Angel and tommy along with Dil, Chuckie and Kimi left the school. They stayed a while at the java lava and soon headed home. It was 6:30 and was getting dark. The Gang soon passed by a house which they saw Lil and her Friends arguing.

"Lil your brothers a loser!" Said Sarah "Why are you defending him?"

"Hey, I know that he's weird and a bit creepy but never ever call him a Loser!" Yelled Lil "He's my brother and I love him ok!"

Lil starts leaves her friend's house but stops to look at her friends. She looks at Angel smiles and nods and heads home. The Rest of the Gang stared at Angel who begins to smile.

"Common guys lets go home" said Angel cheerfully and he along with the gang started walk back home.

_The Next Day_

Angel and the rest of the gang including Phil are together, Angel looked at the twins who were playing thumb wrestling. They were laughing and teasing each other. Tommy who noticed Angel smiling gave him a high five. The "Twin Civil War" was over.


	2. Dec 9 2009 Kimi Corrupted?

Chapter II

Kimi Corrupted?

At a unknown school, Angel is laughing and talking with people who he didn't know. Yet in his heart he thought they were his friend. One of them was a black haired girl who jumped on his back laughing, another was a blond dude just standing there trying to look cool, another was a short girl with dark brown hair and 2 other kids who were a couple who somehow always seemed to be happy. But what confused him is that they all looked like they were in high school. He opened his mouth to ask them a question but before he can do so…

_The Alarm Clock Rings_

Angel wakes up and looks around his bedroom

"Oh come on!" Thought Angel

An hour later Angel along with Tommy enter their science class along with their friends, Tommy and Angel work together to build a grapefruit battery until they heard an explosion and a guy yelling out in pain.

"What the…" Said Tommy

Angel and Tommy look at chuckie who's covering his nose. And they turn to the guy behind him named Z who was grinning. The teacher begins to examine chuckies nose.

"Oh dear, the explosion caused by Z managed to force battery parts on your nose…I'm afraid you have to go to the nurse Chuckie." Said Mr. Beaker

"Aw man" Said Chuckie who covered his nose.

Chuckie got out of his seat and was about to leave untill...

"Alright Z partner up with Kimi since she doesn't have a partner" said Mr Beaker.

Chuckie looks back horrified

"No um Mr Beaker I'll be fine, I can stay and finish the work!" said Chuckie very quickly.

"No Chuckie you need to go to the school nurse now." Said Mr. Beaker

"But...But" whispered Chuckie sadly

"No buts now go...before it gets infected." said Mr Beaker

"Why o god why" whined Chucky as he left the classroom.

Angel and tommy look at each other

"What's with chuckie?" Whispered Angel. "He doesn't seem to like that dude."

"I honestly don't know" replied Tommy. "But let's not worry about that now, we got a project to finish.

Angel looks at Kimi who was smiling and talking to Z who was grinning, Angel stopped to think for a moment and returned to finishing the project.

"I don't like where this is going" Thought Angel.

Angel soon looked at Z, he was talking and laughing with kimi, he then looks at Angel and Tommy and starts grinning in a very unusual way, Angel turns his head quickly towards his project. Z then returns to talking to kimi. Angel looks at him once again and starts getting suspicious.

Afterschool the 3 pickle brothers were outside the school about to walk home untill they see Kimi and Chuckie arguing.

"Look Kimi you shouldn't hang out with Z, he's a bad-boy! Said Chuckie.

"Chuckie you can't tell me what to do alright!" replied Kimi who was turning angry. "He's cool alright so leave me alone!"

She leaves chuckie standing all shocked. Chuckie notices the 3 Pickles staring at him. He walks to them with a sad look on his face.

"It's too late…Kimi has been corrupted by Z's Influence! "Whined Chuckie.

"Err Chuckie, looks can be deceiving alright? Said Tommy. "He may not be a bad-boy after all, who knows?

"I can't risk Kimi's good heart being corrupted by that wicked heart of his" said Chuckie turning mad. "You're with me right Angel?"

"Sorry chuckie, I can't support you without real evidence that he's a bad-boy." Said Angel.

"Fine ill find the evidence and prove it to you guys!" yelled Chuckie. "But trust me he's a threat to us!"

Chuckie leaves the 3 pickles behind and starts running home. The 3 Pickles soon begin their walk home until Tommy stops.

"Angel what do you think of this?" Asked Tommy. "Will you try to bring Peace between Kimi and Chuckie?"

"Look tommy I am not going to try to get directly involved with this Problem." Replied Angel

"Why not?" Asked Dil who was cartwheeling. "Shouldn't you stop the fight before it gets out of hand?"

"I have my reasons" replied Angel who looked serious.

Tommy and Dil stop for a second to give each other worried looks and then catch up to Angel.

_The Next day_

It is lunchtime, Angel, Tommy, and Phil are eating their lunches peacefully until Chuckie comes up to them looking Angry.

"Look guys we should Spy on Kimi and Z." Said Chuckie. "Have you seen the way Kimi looks and is dressed?!

"You know what you mean chuckie and I support you." Said Tommy smiling.

"I'm with you too man!" said Phil grinning.

"How about you Angel?" asked Chuckie. "Are you with us?"

Angel who was conducting his own investigation didn't want them to know that he was keeping a close eye on Z. He wants to make sure he's correct on his theory because he knew if he's wrong the friendship between him and kimi will go sour.

"Sorry Chuckie." Replied Angel as he was drinking his water. "I'm going to have to keep neutral with this one".

"Dang it Angel!" said Chuckie "Common guys lets go guys"

Tommy and Phil gives Angel a Sad look and leaves with Chuckie. As they leave Kimi and Z walk into the area Laughing. Angel pretends to look busy and luckily Kimi doesn't notice him. He then tries to overhear the conversation between Z and Kimi.

"Kimi you coming with me and my dad to the alley tonight?" Asked Z smiling. "We got a lot of stuff to get into the Truck."

"Sure, but we are going have to keep this a secret, my brother is being a pest at the moment". Replied Kimi.

"No problem." Said Z whose cool smile turned into a grin. "I'll see you at the alley"

Kimi and Z part ways, Angel looked around the area and saw chuckie, tommy and Phil spying. They soon walked toward Angel.

"See Angel, now they are going to steal stuff now!" said Chuckie worriedly. "We have to stop them!"

"We can't just stop her, we are going to have to follow her to the alley but without her knowing." Said Tommy

"I'm coming to." said Angel. "But I am not going to say that Z is a bad-boy, I just want the conflict between you and Kimi to end."

"Fine." Said Chuckie. "I'll get you guys when its time."

A few hours later it was 6:50 Chuckie calls Angel, Tommy and Phil and tells them to get over to his house with their bikes. They meet up and hide in the backyard. 10 Minutes later Kimi leaves with her bike to the alley and the guys follow in secret. The guys soon reach the alley and hide themselves in a corner spying on Kimi and Z who are loading boxes full of merchandise into a truck.

"Ok I can't take more of this!" Whispered Chuckie. "I have to stop them!

Chuckie reveals himself to Kimi who nearly drops the box that she was carrying. Z stops to look on what's going on.

"Kimi what on the world are you doing?!" Asked Chucky. "Are you helping stealing stuff?"

"What!? No! Why would I do that?!" Replied Kimi who was angry. "I was only helping Z load donated supplies so that he and his dad can give it to charity!

"Wha…." Said Phil who was confused.

"You see! This is why I didn't want to tell you anything!" Yelled Kimi. "Because you over react for the dumbest things ever!"

Angel who was quiet all this time looks at Z who was giving an evil grin to him. Angel gives him an angry look.

"But…but" stuttered Chuckie

"Be quiet, I can't forgive you!" Yelled Kimi. "You are the worst brother that a sister can possibly have."

That's enough kimi! Yelled Tommy.

Everybody stopped to look at Tommy.

"Look Kimi the reason that Chuckie was doing all this because he was worried alright"? Said Tommy. "Yes he may have over reacted but he was doing this because he loves you!"

Kimi looks at Chuckie and then sighs.

"Alright Chuckie I'm Sorry that I yelled at you" said Kimi. "But you have to know that I get really tired of you trying to protect me. I'm a Independent person remember?

"I'm Sorry too Kimi." Said Chuckie. "I should have just stayed out of it, I screwed up big time, but can you please forgive me"

Kimi looks at Tommy Phil and Angel and the back at Chuckie

"Yes I forgive you" whispered Kimi.

Kimi and Chuckie smile and hugs each other. As they were hugging Angel looks at Z who was frowning. Soon Kimi, Chuckie, Tommy, Phil and Angel get on their bikes and Kimi says bye to Z. Z and his dad soon got on the truck and drove down the street and turned right. The 5 friends began to go home, but on the way home Angel stops Tommy to ask him a question

"Hey Tommy, where is the charity center located at? Asked Angel

"It wasn't located too far away from the alley we were at." Replied Tommy. Just a few blocks to the left of the alley actually.

"Tommy Z and his dad went to the right…the route to the area were crooks live.

Tommy stares at Angel for a second shocked.

"You don't suppose…" said Tommy

"Yes…Chuckie was right all along..he's not only a bad boy but a thief" muttered Angel. "I didn't want to tell you guys but I was keeping an eye on Z the entire time. I think he's trying to lure Kimi to his side…I don't know why.

"we should tell Chuckie we gotta warn him." said tommy who was then turning very mad

"No, not after what happened, he will go nuts, but eventually we will have to tell them." Replied Angel.

"I guess your right…well we better catch up to them." Said Tommy

"Yea let's get going." Said Angel

Before Angel can start to follow his brother home he looks back toward the City and gives it an angry look.

"What in the world are you planning to do to Kimi Z…." Thought Angel and soon went home.


	3. Feb 15 2010 The Valentine's Day Dance

Chapter III

The Valentine's Day Dance

In the unknown school, Angel is standing between the beautiful young girl and the blond dude. With a lot of people surrounding them all looking very scared. Angel and the blond dude are looking eye to eye.

"No, I will not allow you to hurt her!" said Angel clutching his fists.

"Step aside Angel or I'll kick your ass!" yelled the blond dude.

"Please, I don't want to fight you!" said Angel.

The blond dude soon swung his fist on Angel

"Angel!" yelled the beautiful young girl.

Everything turned white when Angel heard a female's voice echoing through his head.

"Angel….Angel….Angel!" yelled the unknown voice

Angel opens eyes and soon realizes that he is at the school commons, and that Kimi was shaking him.

"Angel it's time for you to go to history class!" said Kimi.

"Wha…what happened." Asked Angel who was rubbing his eyes.

"You fell asleep during lunch…what have you been doing all night yesterday?" Said Kimi.

"Ugh I woke up like 5 times in the middle of the night, these dreams are starting to drive me nuts." Replied Angel who was rubbing his head.

"Well you better get going, Tommy's waiting for you." Said Kimi

Angel nodded, "I'll see you later Kimi."

Angel heads towards their History classroom and enters it, He sees Tommy at his desk reading his book "_2553_".

"Hey Angel can I talk to you?" Asked Tommy

"Sure bro, what's up? Replied Angel.

Tommy looks down and turns a little red.

"Alright it's about the Valentine's Day Dance afterschool at 6:30." whispered Tommy

"Yea who you plan on asking to the dance?" said Angel smiling.

"Err…I'm trying to ask Kimi." Said Tommy now as red as a strawberry.

Angel smiled, "You really should Tommy."

"Yea…but I don't have the guts to do it…and that girl called Sara is still asking me to go to the dance with her." Said Tommy sadly.

Angel looked at the window and back at Tommy, "Just ignore Sara and ask Kimi afterschool!"

"You know what, you're right Ima do it!" said Tommy smiling.

Angel smiles, and remembers earlier in the morning Kimi asking him advice on how to ask Tommy to the dance.

"Yep those two are totally going to the dance together." Thought Angel.

An hour later, Angel, Tommy, Chuckie and Sara are walking home together. Chuckie who was burning red wanted to ask Sara to go to the dance with him yet she wanted to go with Tommy which began to irritate him.

"Please Tommy, come to the dance with me tonight." said Sara.

"No Sara I am already asking another girl to go to the dance with me." Said Tommy

"Dang it how am I supposed to ask Sara to the dance if she only wants to go with Tommy? Whispered Chuckie to Angel.

"Heck I don't have any ideas, you're on your own Chuckie." Replied Angel.

The 4 are walking down the street and see Dil and Lil' Q. And in the hand of Lil' Q was his hacky sacky. Angel separated from the group to talk to Dil.

"Hey Dil what's up? Said Angel as he walked toward Dil and Lil' Q

"Not much but me and Lil' Q have a secret to share with you." Whispered Dil

"Oh what is it?" asked Angel

Lil' Q gave Angel the hacky sacky and gave him a very serious look.

"For some strange reason my hacky sacky has the power to turn people in love immediately whoever they are looking at. For example if I Hit Sara with my hacky sacky and she's looking at Chuckie, she will immediately fall in love with him!" Whispered Lil' Q.

"Really well you should do it because Tommy is starting to get tired of Sara." Replied Angel who was grinning.

"Alright get ready Lil cause here they come." Whispered Dil.

Chuckie, Tommy and Sara soon came down the street. When they got in range Lil threw the hacky sacky at Sara. He missed and instead hit tommy.

"Oh no" whispered Lil' Q

"Shoot it hit Tommy!" said Angel.

Tommy rubbed his head and looked at Sara. He immediately fell in love with her. Meanwhile Kimi was coming up the street looking for Tommy. She saw Tommy being hit with the hacky sacky.

"Actually Sara, I do want to go to the dance with you Ima go dress up and meet you there ok?" Said Tommy who was gazing at Sara.

Sara, Chuckie, and Angel all stared at Tommy with disbelief.

"Really great, I'll meet you there!" Said Sara smiling.

Sara left looking overjoyed. Meanwhile Angel and Chuckie were still starting at Tommy.

"Tommy what the heck, I wanted to ask her to the dance!" Yelled Chuckie

"Sorry Chuckie, she wanted me to go with her, I got to go and change, peace!" Tommy yelled back as he was running home.

"That little piece of…" whispered Chuckie who started to walk home.

Angel saw Kimi who looked crestfallen. He sadly realized that Kimi saw the entire thing, and had tears on her eyes.

"Oh dear lord" thought Angel.

Kimi soon started to walk away, Angel looked at Lil' Q.

"Lil' Q how do we turn Tommy back to normal!" Said Angel quickly

"Well you're going to have to hit him with the hacky sacky again. Replied Lil' Q.

"Give it to me I'll hit him while he is home." Said Angel.

Dil grabbed Angel before he can start to run home. "Don't do it right away Angel, we need to hit Sara too, she'll kill him if he doesn't go to the dance with her."

"Fine I'll hit both of them during the Dance" said Angel who started to run home.

"Good luck Angel!" yelled Lil' Q

Angel soon raced back home where he saw Kimi at the front door. She waved at him and walked up to him.

"Hey Angel um I was wondering if you want to go to the Valentine's Day dance with me." Said Kimi.

Angel's mind froze, his face turned bright red. He didn't know what to say, he knew that if he didn't go to the dance with Kimi she would be crushed completely…yet if he goes with her there would be a lesser chance of getting her with Tommy…and Chuckie getting with Sara.

"Worst situation ever!" thought Angel sweating.

"So do you want to?" asked Kimi smiling.

"Screw it" thought Angel burning bright red

"I would love to go to the dance with you." Replied Angel smiling and burning red at the same time.

"Great! I'll see you at the dance then!" said Kimi who started to walk home.

"Aw hell what have I done!?" thought Angel as he entered the house to change for the party.

A few hours later…

Angel arrived at the school for the Valentine's Day Dance, he saw Kimi who looked very beautiful.

"You ready Angel?" asked Kimi.

Angel who was stunned by her beauty for a minute. Looked at his pocket, inside was the hacky sacky. "Yea I'm ready." replied Angel whose face was still burning red.

Both entered the school and made their way to the gym. Inside it was packed with people. Good music, people drinking and laughing…everything a party should be. They saw Tommy who was looking confused and Sara trying to drag him to the dance Floor. And at the dance floor there was Chuckie dancing with Lil (Phils sister). He and Lil were both smiling.

"I guess he forgot about Sara…good riddance" thought Angel.

"So Angel, let's go dance? Asked Kimi.

"Err Kimi…I have to tell you something" replied Angel.

"Sure what is it?" asked Kimi

"Kimi all this time Tommy wanted to go to the dance with you but he's not acting normal at the moment." He shows her the Hacky sacky. "This hacky sacky has the power to turn people in love whoever they look at, this is the reason why Tommy agreed to go to the dance with Sara. He never wanted to go to the dance with her…he wanted to go to the dance with you!" said Angel.

"Really? All this time…how do we turn him back to normal? Asked Kimi.

"I have to throw the hacky sacky at Tommy and Sara at the same time. Replied Angel.

"But why Sara?" asked Kimi.

"So that she will stop bugging Tommy once and for all." Replied Angel grinning. "I'm really sick of her too."

"But what about you Angel, I don't want to leave you alone right here." Said Kimi sadly

Angel placed his hands on her shoulders "I'll be fine Kimi what's more important to me is that you and Tommy have a great time together.

Kimi hugged Angel and gave him a friendly little kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Angel!"

"Uh..No problem Kimi, here take the hacky sacky and hit both Tommy and Sara with it." Said Angel who was rubbing his cheek.

"Alright Angel, and thank you!" yelled Kimi as she ran toward Tommy and Sara.

Angel saw Kimi hit both Tommy and Sara with the hacky sacky. Tommy shook his head and stared at the beautiful Kimi.

"Kimi! Err what the heck happened to me and how did I get here?" asked Tommy who was rubbing his head.

"Angel and I will explain it later, want to dance with me? Kimi asked turning really bright red.

"Yea I would love to!" said Tommy who also turned really red.

Angel saw Kimi and Tommy go to the dance floor and started dancing, meanwhile Sara looked at Z and immediately fell in love with him. She dragged him to the dance floor and started to dance with him. Z was definitely not happy. Dil and Lil' Q entered the gym and met up with Angel.

"Angel did you do it, is everything fixed?" asked Dil.

"Yea everything is fixed." Replied Angel.

"Aw man it's all my fault if I had only…" Said Lil' Q

Angel patted Lil' Qs shoulder "It's alright Lil, everything worked out fine."

Angel walked to the gym's door opened it and left the gym.

"Man…you have a cool brother" said Lil Q to Dil.

Dil smiled and grabbed a cup filled with fruit punch and drank it. "Yep…I sure do."

Outside the School

It was nighttime, Angel was looking at the full moon smiling with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes…I'm glad everything turned out to be alright." Whispered Angel.

"


	4. June 26th 2010 Dark Everwood Part 1

Chapter IV

Dark Everwood Part I

At an unknown cemetery, Angel who is holding a small beautiful red rose is standing near a grave which has the name of Sara Montero. After staring at the grave for a while he places the small red rose on the grave and prays. He then gets up as a tear comes out of his right eye.

"Rest in peace Sara…Rest in peace" Whispered Angel Quietly as everything turned white.

Angel opened his eyes slowly, he was in a van along with the gang with his parents driving,He soon remembers its Summer and that he's out of school, he looks to his left and see's Dil playing his D.S. Dil looked at Angel whose eyes was red and watery.

"Yo Bro, you look terrible, you alright?" asked Dil concerned.

Angel Rubbed his eyes and smiled "Yea I'm alright, just tired that's all".

"Yea, anyway we are almost to the campsite, when we get there we should head straight for the lake." said Dil happily.

Tommy who was behind them was holding a camera, "Can't wait to make a horror movie out here, trust me guys it's going to be scary."

"What's so scary about camp Everwood?" asked Angel

"Well the camp is supposedly cursed; the camp contains brain-eating zombies, missing settlers, and an evil blond girl named Angelica whos terrible at singing." said Chuckie who was sitting right next to Tommy.

"Hey, when we get out of the van I'm going to kill you finster!" yelled Angelica.

They soon arrive at the Camp along with the rest of the crew, (The Finsters, Devilles and Carmichales). An hour later the kids head to the lake. Angel, Tommy and Dil uses the tire swing near the edge of the cliff to get into the lake.

"Man this is cool!" said Angel as he swam toward Tommy and Dil who were looking at Chuckie still standing near the tire swing above them.

"Yep, common Chuckie don't be a chicken!" Yelled Tommy

The 3 soon noticed Kimi sneaking up on Chuckie.

"Alright just….just give me a minute!" yelled back Chuckie.

"He's not even going to have a minute" whispered Dil.

The brothers saw Kimi push Chuckie of the cliff, he was screaming until he hit the water.

"Ouch!" said Dil laughing

"Nice job Kimi!" yelled Tommy who was giving her a thumbs up.

Kimi smiles and gives them back a thumbs up and soon joins them in the lake laughing. The Deville twins soon arrive wondering why the 4 were laughing so hard. 3 hours later the twins along with Dil and Chuckie who was very mad left the lake leaving Angel, Kimi and Tommy behind. Soon it began to get very dark.

"Hmm should we start heading back to the camp?" asked Angel

"Awe, are you scared Angel?" asked Tommy who was grinning.

Angel looked at his surroundings and took a deep breath, "something's not right here, I feel as if someone is looking at us.

Kimi looked at the forest behind her, "I think I saw someone!" she whispered.

"Yea right stop trying to scare us Kimi it's not going to work," said Tommy laughing.

"I'm not joking Tommy I think I saw someone over there" whispered Kimi pointing at the darkest part of the forest.

"Ok Kimi knock it off, if you guys are scared then go back to the camp." said Tommy beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Angel stared at the Dark part of the forest and soon saw a teenage looking kid standing there with red eyes glowing.

"Guys…there's a guy over there with his eyes glowing red!" whispered Angel.

Kimi and Tommy and Angel looks and stares at the kid for a minute.

"Let's get out of here" whispered Kimi who began to swim back to shore.

Angel who was still looking at the Kid blinked for a second and then realized he wasn't there anymore.

"Guys he's not there!" said Angel quickly.

"Let's go Angel. Now." whispered Tommy.

Angel and Tommy begin to follow Kimi. They were a few feet away from her until she was dragged underwater by a hand.

"Kimi!" yelled Tommy and Angel at the same time.

Angel soon dives into the water, he sees Kimi being dragged deeper into the water by red glowing eye kid. He looks back at Angel and gave him an evil smile. Angel soon catches up to the kid and punches him in the face. The Kid lets go off Kimi and retreats, Angel grabs her and begins to go back up until he gets slashed by the teenager's claws.

"Argh!" thought Angel as he felt blood coming out of his back.

"You aren't getting away from me" yelled the teenager who was grinning evilly.

Angel began turning red due to holding his breath in the water kicks the kid in the face, and manages to get up above the water along with Kimi, both Angel and Kimi were coughing.

"Guys get over here fast!" yelled Tommy who was at the shore.

"Wha…what happened?" asked Kimi who was still coughing.

"Someone is trying to kill us that's what!" replied Angel as he brought himself and Kimi back to shore.

Tommy who helped Kimi back on her feet noticed Angels bloody back.

"Angel we better get back your losing a lot of blood!" said Tommy

"Yea lets go now…" whispered Angel who was starting to loose conscious.

Tommy and Kimi both help Angel on their way back to the camp until they are ambushed by the Evil Kid.

"You guys are not getting away from me!" yelled the Evil Kid.

Tommy punches the Evil Kid in the face, the kid falls to the ground and doesn't get up.

"Go, go, go!" yelled Tommy

Angel supported by Kimi and Tommy reach the cabin where they and their friends were staying for the night, they get in and locked the door as fast as they could. Lil, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Susie and Angelica stared at them and soon saw blood dripping from Angels back.

"O my God what happened to Angel!" yelled Lil who along with the gang was staring at Angel.

"Been…slashed…by…a...ugh…" whispered Angel who soon lost conscious.

Angel was placed down by Kimi and Tommy. Chuckie soon ran toward Angel's unconscious body and inspected his back. There was a very large wound on his back.

"Get me the first aid kit!" yelled Chuckie who was trying to stop Angel's bleeding back as much as possible.

"I'm on it!" replied Susie who ran to the cabinet and took it out. She handed it to Chuckie quickly.

"Alright, guys help me try to stop Angel's bleeding back as possible!" yelled Chuckie who put on a pair of gloves starts to clean Angel's wound.

"It's alright Angel you're going to be all right." whispered a tearing Kimi who was squeezing Angel's hand.

"Tommy what the hell happened out there?" asked Phil angrily.

"Some evil dude with red glowing eyes attacked us, he tried to kill Kimi but Angel saved her, but he got slashed while doing so!" replied Tommy who was putting pressure on Angels back.

"Playing the hero role then…" said Angelica rolling her eyes.

"Shut the hell up Angelica, my brothers badly hurt!" yelled Dil who's was hand was on Angels for head.

A few minutes later a sweaty Chuckie takes a deep breath. "Alright…I managed to clean most of his wound, Susie hand me the band aid cloths."

Susie looked through the first aid kit and handed the band aid cloths. Chuckie soon finished working on Angel's wound.

"Alright…Done." whispered Chuckie while taking of the bloody gloves.

"Think he's going to be alright?" asked Phil

"As long as he's breathing yes…I hope so." replied Chuckie who along with Tommy and Dil was placing Angel on a bunk bed.

Tommy looked out the camp window and saw the evil Kid grinning at him, a few seconds later the kid turns around and disappears into the dark forest.

"Alright guys as long as we are in here we're safe" said Tommy.

"First thing in the morning we are getting the hell out of here" whispered Kimi who was tucking Angel to bed.

"We should rest guys, we gotta be prepared for tomorrow". Said Susie

"Agreed" said Dil who was looking at Angel.

"Aren't we going to kick that bastards ass?" asked Lil angrily.

"No First priority is to get back home alive," replied Chuckie.

"Yea, we don't want to risk someone dying; now everybody go to sleep." said Tommy as he turned off the lights.

The girls get into the bunk beds and go to sleep while the boys get blankets and sleep on the floor.

"I hope Angel will be alright" whispered Dil to Tommy.

"Don't worry, Angels a tough bastard…he'll make it." whispered Tommy smiling.

Dil smiles and goes to sleep, Tommy then looks up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath, and then closes his eyes.


	5. June 26th 2010 Dark Everwood Part 2

Chapter V

Dark Everwood Part II

Tommy opened his eyes, it was morning. He was feeling tired until he remembered what happened yesterday.

"Oh crap guys wake up!" said Tommy quickly

The rest of the gang began waking up moaning and complaining.

"Ugh what's the big idea Tommy" said Dil

Phil got up rubbing his head looking very sleepy. "Yea man I was having a good dream" he said quietly.

"Guys remember what happened yesterday." asked Tommy.

Everybody looked at Angel who was sleeping, and then remembered about the attack.

"Oh snap we gotta tell our parents to get the hell outta here" said Chucky quickly.

The gang ran out of the cabin and saw their parents talking, eating and laughing.

"Mom, Dad we got to get out of here quickly!" yelled Tommy.

"What….why?" asked Mr. Pickles who was eating a hot dog.

"Because there's a guy trying to kill us!" replied Kimi. "He nearly killed me, tommy and Angel!

"Not to mention that Angel is badly hurt!" Chuckie added.

"You kids got to calm down there is nobody else other than us, you guys must of just told each other a lot of scary story's." said Mrs. Deville.

"No really come and look at Angels back, there's the proof." said Tommy.

Tommy was about to lead the adults to the cabin until all their eyes turned red. The kids shocked began walking backwards from them.

"Whats the matter son, you alright?" asked Mrs. Pickles walking toward them.

"Um no, we were just uh scared because of the story's, you guys have a good time!" said Lil quickly.

The kids ran back into the cabin, Tommy locked the door and sits down.

"Dang it our parents have been possessed by that Kid" said Tommy.

"Look guys he's outside with our parents!" whispered Susie.

The gang then looks out of the window, they see the Evil Kid laughing and talking with their parents, he notices them staring at him and grins evilly at them.

"I am so going to kill him" said Phil angrily.

"How are we supposed to fight him?" asked Chuckie.

Susie took a deep breath and "guys I know how we can kill him." she said whispering.

Everybody looks at her "How?" they asked.

Susie then looks out of the window "there's a shotgun in my car, in case we were in danger we would have fire support. Yet I hoped we would escape without any more violence."

"But now we have to kill him." whispered Kimi. "We are in a life or death situation."

"Let's all vote, all in favor of killing that kid raise your hand." said Tommy.

Everybody raised their hand.

"Then it's settled, we will go out in the dark, don't want our parents to stop us." said Tommy.

It was soon dark and the gang except Angel who was still sleeping left the cabin. Tommy locked the cabin door from the outside.

"We shouldn't leave him alone." whispered Kimi.

"Don't worry its locked, that kid won't be able to hurt him." said Tommy.

The gang headed to the parking lot, Susie opened her truck and pulled out the shotgun. She handed it to Tommy.

"Tommy, I trust you with this ok, but are you sure you can do it?" whispered Susie.

"I will do in order to protect my family and friends." said Tommy as he took the gun from her hands.

The gang soon started heading into the dark forest.

_Meanwhile at the Cabin_

Angel wakes up moaning and rubbing his head, he feels pain in his back yet gets out of the bed. He realizes that he's alone and looks out into the window.

"Where is everybody" Angel thought.

After looking out through the window for a few seconds, Angel walks to the closet and opens it. he changes, takes a lamp and gets out of the cabin hoping to find clues were his brothers and friends are.

"Man where can they be?" Angel whispered.

Angel soon found foot prints leading to the dark forest. He examined the foot prints and soon followed them.

_Back to Tommy and the Gang_

Tommy who held the shotgun tightly was in the dark forest along with his friends. They were calm until they heard a noise.

"What was that?" asked Dil

"Could it be him?" whispered Lil

"O my god, we are about to die." said Angelica panicking.

The Kid soon comes out of nowhere and knocks the shotgun from Tommy's hand. The Kid kicks it aside and begins to walk toward the kids evilly grinning at them more than ever.

"RUN!" Yelled Tommy

The group starts to run toward the lake.

_Back to Angel_

Angel enters a cave and looks for clues, he soon finds a picture on the ground and picks it up, he inspects it and gasps. The picture revealed that the Kid was a missing settler back in the time that the United States was populating the west, and that the kid is really 100 years old.

"He's really a ghost, yet he can touch and feel pain like a normal human" thought Angel.

As Angel exited the cave he heard voices screaming for help. He then realizes it's coming from the direction to the lake.

"O crap they're in trouble! Whispered Angel and began to run toward the lake.

As Angel ran he tripped over a rock, as he got up he notices the shotgun on the ground and picks it up.

"This will come in handy!" thought Angel as he continued running towards the lake.

_Back to Tommy and the Gang_

"We're cornered!" yelled Kimi as they got to the lake.

"Oh no we're screwed!" said Chuckie.

The gang looked back toward the kid, who was walking slowly toward them laughing as he pulled a knife from his belt.

"This is the end" thought Tommy as he along with his friends closed their eyes.

*BANG*

Tommy and the gang opened their eyes, the kid stos and looks at his chest and realized there was a hole. He looks back and finds Angel pointing the shotgun at him.

"Y...you" said the Kid.

"Nobody hurts my friends" Said Angel angrily.

The kid slowly falls to his knees and then turns into ashes.

"It's over guys…it's over." said Angel breathing heavily.

Tommy along with his friends runs to him and hugs him.

"You're alright!" said Kimi.

"Yea but we should get back to the cabin, this place gives me the creeps." said Angel quietly.

The gang begins to walk back to the cabin

"Can't believe you killed someone" whispered Lil

"It was really a ghost, but no ordinary one since he can still touch feel and all that." said Angel.

"How do you know?" asked Chuckie.

"This picture" replied Angel handing Chuckie the picture he found in the cave.

"Unbelievable" said Phil.

The Gang soon gets to the parking lot where Angel puts the shotgun away in Susie's car. They return to the campsite and enter the cabin where they have a good night sleep. The next morning they find their parents back normal, as they leave the campsite into the freeway; Angel looks back to the forest.

"Thank god it's over" said Angel. "Yet that dream before I got to the campsite…who's Sara Montero?


	6. July 6th 2010 Birthday and War

Chapter VI

Birthday and War

_Alarm clock Rings_

Tommy wakes up and immediately turns of his alarm clock. He looks at it for a second; it was 6:00 in the morning. He gets out out of bed and walks to the window. He looks outside of it and see's Kimi, Chuckie, Lil and Phil outside talking, they notice him and start waving at him. Tommy smile and nods at them and changes into his cloths. He enters the hallway and knocks at dil's bedroom door quietly. Dil comes out of the room rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh bro what's with the wakeup call" whispered Dil quietly.

Tommy puts his hand on Dil's shoulder "It's time Dil, you know what day it is.

Dil took a moment to remember what day it was and then smiles, "Alright bro are the others outside waiting for us?"

"Yep now let's get going before we accidently wake him up" said Tommy walking down the stairs quietly.

The two make their way out of the house to meet up with their friends.

"Alright guys now what should we do, its Angel's birthday and since he has no memories of his other ones we should make this one very special." said Tommy.

"Man what can we get for Angel anyway, he has everything he could ever want." whispered Phil.

Lil gives Tommy a confused look "Angel has everything he wants?"

Tommy gives Lil a sad smile "he kinda does, he has good grades he's popular, he's smart, he's cool, and every girl wants to date him while all the guys want to be just like him.

"And he's cute to" said kimi giggling.

Dil gives the group a serious look "But the truth is, he never really wanted to be popular or cool, it just all came out of nowhere to him.

"Yea but still how are we to give him a super fantastic birthday" asked Phil. "Seems impossible."

Tommy gives it a thought "Well we can obviously give him a surprise party at my house, but I don't know about a gift to give him.

"O man I can't come up with an idea either" said Chuckie.

"How about a video game all guys love video games" asked Phil.

"Err Actually Angel isn't into videogames to much, he actually prefers being outside with us." said Dil.

"That's it! We can make a movie!" said Tommy excitedly. "I have some footage of him doing cool stuff since his…accident, I could probably make a movie out of them.

"Cool think you'll be able to do it in 5 hours." asked Kimi.

"Yea I'll be able to, but we are going to have to distract him from both me and the party, think you guys can handle that?" asked Tommy

The gang nods at Tommy, tommy smiles back at them.

"Time to get to work." said Tommy.

_Meanwhile _

Angel is inside some room, he looks around and see's some high tech stuff he never seen before. He then looks at the American Flag on the wall.

"America but where?" thought Angel.

"Hey Angel are you alright?" asked a Voice.

"Angel looks at the door and finds a boy with dark brown hair looking at him.

"Common dude time to play Call of duty!" he said smiling.

Angel smiles and nods. The dark hair boy leaves and Angel looks out the bedroom window. "What the heck is Call of Duty and who is he?" He then looks at the street and then out to the mountains. "Where am I?" he whispers. He turns around and exits the room. He walks down the stairs and enters the room where the dark boy is in. "Hey Angel it's actually going to snow here."

"Snow? thought Angel". Angel looks out the window; there were clouds in the sky.

"Can't you believe it; it's actually going to snow here in Palmdale!

"Palmdale?" thought Angel turning back at the boy.

"Oh btw that girl you liked Diana, she called yesterday asking where you were.

"Diana…is that the girl I kept dreaming about?" Angel looks out to the window again, It began to snow.

"O my god it's snowing!" yelled out the boy." The kid soon runs to a closet and takes out a jacket and gloves. "Common Angel let's go!" he yells out as opened the houses front door and ran outside. Angel walks to the open front door and looks outside. Yes indeed it was snowing, a lot but somehow gently.

"It's…a beautiful sight" thought Angel as he walked outside. He soon put out his hand and a large snowflake made a soft landing on his hand and everything turned white.

Angel opens his eyes and looks around; he's back in his room. He rubs his head and gets of his bed.

"What the heck" thought Angel rubbing his head, he looks at his clock, it was 8:30. "What was that all about…and Palmdale it's a city.

Angel changes and heads down the stairs and into the office, he turns on the computer and searches up Palmdale City.

Your search- Palmdale City – did not match any documents.

"What…Palmdale doesn't exist?" Whispers Angel. "Let me see….Call of duty"

Your search: Call of duty – did not match any documents

"What the heck…these things don't exist?" thought Angel. "Then…..

Dil enters the office and finds Angel staring at the screen, "Yo Angel whatcha looking at?" he asks smiling.

Angel exits the browser quickly and turns of the computer. "Nothing I'm just looking up some stuff that's all." He replies quietly.

"Oh ok…btw mom is sending us to buy a lot of stuff from the mall, so we better get going" says Dil.

Angel looks at the computer screen which was shut down; he takes a deep breath and smiles at Dil,

"Yea I'm coming, but what about Tommy?" Angel asks.

Dil looked at him trying to find an excuse, "For some reason mom sent him to do something for her.

"Sounds Important well we better get going." said Angel walking out of the office.

The 2 brothers soon exit their house and begin walking to the mall, the mall was located not too far from them but there was a problem, to get there they must pass the dark part of town which they really shouldn't be in without adult guidance. As they walk through the dark part of town they see Z standing in a corner grinning along with his 2 pals and with his hands in his pockets.

"Z…." thought Angel.

Z began to walk up to Angel and Dil. "What's up Angel?" he asked grinning, he places hand on Angel's right shoulder, "What brings you in this part of town?"

Angel angrily pushes Z's hand off of his shoulder, "Look Z we are in a hurry to the mall so if you mind…"

Z's two friends surround Angel "Oh what's the big hurry huh? He asks. "Take a little break man…join the party."

"Angel…let's get home." said Dil who was Scared.

"Sorry Angel but you ain't going home right now" whispered Z. "We have some business to deal with".

Angel looks at Dil "Run home Dil" he says quietly.

Dil who was scared looked at Angel, he noticed that Angel was angry…something he would see as rare. Dil began backing from the scene knowing a fight was inevitable.

"But Angel I can't leave you alone". said Dil hoping to fight alongside his brother.

Angel looked at his little brother; he doesn't want him to get hurt. If Dil got hurt he could never forgive himself.

"Go Dil now, I don't want you to get hurt" said Angel.

Dil nods and starts to walk slowly away from the scene, Angel stares at Z who in return was grinning evilly at him.

"I see you care about your little brother, honorable but you are all alone" said Z.

"I don't care what you do with me, but if you touch my little brother I swear to god you'll regret it." whispers Angel quietly.

"Then let's get this over with" said Z laughing. "I'll send you back home in pieces!"

Z swings his fist At Angel who dodges it with little effort, Z surprised keeps on swinging hoping to crack the brave young boys face but keeps on failing.

Beginning to feel tired Z looks at his friends and yells at them "come help me beat the crap out of this punk!"

Z's two friends come in and tries to swing their fists at Angel at the same time, Angel dodges them and instead of hitting him Z's friends knock each other out. Angel looks at the unconscious boys and looks at Z.

"Your all alone Z" said Angel grinding his teeth.

"I'll send you to hell!" yelled Z angrily.

_Meanwhile_

Dil was at a corner of a street looking at the fight, he saw Angel easily bring down Z's two friends without hurting them directly. Dil still concerned continues to watch the fight.

_Back to the fight_

Z runs toward Angel and swings his fist quick and with brute force. But Angel quickly slides tackle his legs to avoid the punch and trips him. Z falls quickly on the ground groaning, he slowly looks at Angel who walks to him.

"You lost Z." said Angel who was still grinding his teeth.

"Why you little piece of shit" whispered Z. "Why can't I kick your ass!"

Angel after looking at Z for a minute begins to walk home; he finds his brother in the corner of a street and frowns at him.

"Didn't I tell you to go home?" asked Angel still frowning at him.

"I couldn't just leave you here alone!" replied Dil. "Btw that was awesome the way you took them down without actually punching them!"

"Thanks...I didn't want to actually hurt them." Said Angel whos frown turned into a small smile. "Let's go home Dil.

"Should we tell the others what happened to you?" asked Dil concerned.

"No I'll only tell Tommy, only he other than you and me knows the truth about Z" replied Angel.

Angel and Dil soon made their way home but before they even begin walking on the drive way Dil stops him.

"Oh Angel wait out here for a few seconds before you get in ok?" asked Dil.

"Err ok but why? asked Angel wondering why.

"Trust me!" yelled Dil as he entered the house!

Angel looks at the street it was empty, he smiles and walks toward the front door of his house. He knocks at it only for the door to open slightly, concerned he enters the house and finds the lights turned off and hears giggles all around.

"What the…" he mutters.

"Surprise!" yells out multiple voices

The Lights turns on and blinds him for a second. Rubbing his eyes he opens them to find all of his friends and family surrounding him with party items.

"Happy Birthday Angel!" they all yell out.

"O my god" said Angel whose heart was racing.

Tommy comes up to Angel and gives him a gift and a hug.

"Happy birthday bro your now 13!" said Tommy smiling.

Still surprised Angel hugs him back with tears in his eyes.

A few hours later….

Angel and Tommy are sitting along with their friends laughing and talking.

"Hey Tommy can I talk to you for a minute…In private?" asked Angel.

"Sure Angel!" replied Tommy.

Both head upstairs and into Angels room. Angel sits down at his bed while Tommy closes the door.

"Tommy, even though going to the mall was a distraction for the party…there was a problem trying to get there." said Angel seriously.

"What happened?" asked Tommy concerned.

Angel looked toward the window and took a deep breath. "Z wanted to fight me…he began swinging his fists at me hoping to hurt me, I beat him without me punching him.

"What the hell?" said Tommy. "I'm glad you're all right but what he did was stupid and unbelievable!"

"I think it was an effort to get rid of me in order to get Kimi since he no longer sees Chuckie as the barrier between him and her. He knows you and I are the last barriers. And we both know what this means Tommy." whispered Angel who gripped his hands together.

Tommy nods and also looks at the window as well.

"This is an act of War" he whispers.

Angel looks at Tommy who looks at him in return.

"If its war he wants, then we'll give it to him." said Angel gripping his hands tighter than ever.


End file.
